Affected
Affected is the fourth episode of The Super World. Plot Short Plot Alex invents a new drink that can keep you partying, but later finds out that the people were knocked out after drinking it. Full Plot Mark comes to see Alex making a specialized smoothie. He says it's because people are bored with water. He also stated that it's suppose to make you go crazy. Mark is concerned and tries to warn Alex about what could be in it. Alex interrupts him so he wouldn't hear any requirements and said was told there wasn't anything bad in it. Later that day, Alex speaks to the crowd about the new drink instead of it being a smoothie. It was supposed to be purple, but it ended up being blue. That evening, Mark comes back into the party place shocked to see everything quiet. He alerts Alex who is also shocked. They both hope that everyone wakes up from their knockout and don't die. Alex lets Mark explain what his issue was earlier. Mark tells him that drinking is bad and gives him a paper to read about it. However, Alex notices that he didn't get knocked out when he tried it. It was possibly due to some of the bad stuff not being added to his drink. The next day, Alex announces to everyone about the drink and its problems and says that only water will be allowed now. The people start begging for more due to their addiction. After taking everyone outside, Alex and Mark discuss more about the issue. Mark gives out the idea of fixing the drink to where people will stop getting addicted and make themselves normal again. Alex likes the idea, but questions about how it will work. Suddenly, Striker shows up revealing that he caused the whole issue to happen. He also reveals that he plans to make everyone die with all of the other things he has. Alex and Mark talk very serious to Striker. However, Striker doesn't care and continues talking dumb to them. He also tries to steal the blue drink, but Alex grabs it quickly and says that he now finally knows what's right and wrong. Alex and Mark try out the new changes to the drink. The new changes to the drink work and puts everyone back to normal. Alex says that he learned a valuable lesson and only approves water. Mark warns him not to end up like everyone in the future. Unnoticed, Striker quietly says that he will be back to take over their party place. Alex hopes he won't see Striker again for another thousand years. Alex is glad to have a better party place without the blue drink thanks to Mark. Mark is glad that the chemicals from the drink are gone. As usual, they are back to having their normal day. Characters *Alex Kovo *Mark Ledbetter *Striker Locations *The Super World Trivia *Joshua Reed has concerns about this episode due to people's thoughts about drinking and is worried that people will get mad at him and about the episode. This episode was not meant to offend anyone. *This episode reveals that Striker has a bad party place of his own. *The blue drink was meant to be a purple smoothie. Goofs *While Alex and Mark talk to each-other at the end of the episode, they are obviously far from each-other during some of the shots.